


ti amo come il cielo adora le stelle

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Vamp au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Chase gets sick, but his boyfriend is more than happy to take care of him.





	ti amo come il cielo adora le stelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts).



> a quick little drabble for my baby that I whipped up while sick and sore, happy Valentine's day beautiful ♡♡♡♡♡

As soon as Chase woke up, he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He groaned, pulling the blankets over his head as sunlight filtered into his bedroom through the small window, his body achy and his throat sore. He sniffled, already frowning at the headache slowly forming behind his eyes.

He was sick, which wouldn't be so bad if it were any other day. But it was Valentine's day, his first spent with Anti since they got together, and he wasn't looking forward to getting everything he needed to do done while feeling like a walking bruise. He burrowed deeper in his blankets, thankful that he had taken care of some things in advance. The flowers should be delivered to Anti's apartment sometime soon, and he'd already reserved a table at Keen's. He just hoped that he'd feel a bit better before their night out. Before he knew it he was drifting back to sleep, the harsh sunlight dulled through the blankets over his head as he sank back into sleep.

-

Chase woke to something tickling his face, grumbling as he snuggles further into his blankets. It was only when he recognized a quiet voice nearby that he managed to crack his tired eyes open, smiling when he saw Anti sitting over him.

"Good morning,  _caro._ Is this where you've been all morning?"

Chase made a small hum in the affirmative, leaning into Anti's hand as his fingers carded through his hair.

"Happy Valentine's day,  _bello_ ," he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. His smile was gone when he pulled away, the hand in his hair moving down to feel his forehead. "You're warm,  _bello._ How are you feeling?" he hummed, looking sympathetic as he moved his hand back to Chase's hair while he sniffled.

"Not great. I was planning on doing some things for you today but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get done like this," he pouted, sniffling again as Anti twirled his hair through pale fingers. Chase perked when he remembered the flower order he'd made, scooting up enough to pull his head completely from the blanket cocoon he'd buried himself in. "Did you get the flowers?"

"I did, they were beautiful. Though not half as beautiful as you,  _caro,_ " Anti grinned, leaning down to leave a short kiss on his forehead that made Chase's already warm face feel even warmer. Chase's eyes fluttered shut as Anti played with his hair, and Chase feared he'd fall asleep again under Anti's attention with how easily he sank back against the bedding. Chase whined weakly when Anti pulled away, but soon a familiar weight eased itself next to him on the bed, and Chase was more than happy to snuggle up to his boyfriend. Anti resumed petting his hair, silence sitting over them like a warm blanket before Anti finally murmured, "I'm sure you had some plans for today, but consider them cancelled. We'll have a day in, make sure you get better."

Chase sat up to argue but Anti kissed him, smiling at him as he spoke again. "I don't want you going out in the rain when you feel this bad,  _caro._ We're staying here."

"But I made reservations," Chase argued weakly, Anti's smile soft as he laid Chase back amongst his small pile of pillows.

"I'll have them bring it here. Now you lay back and rest, I'll make you some tea and soup," he murmured, leaning down to scatter feather-light kisses across his face with a smile. Chase settled back with a smile of his own, thanking Anti as he padded to the kitchen, the sounds of food preparation lulling him back into an easy sleep. His only thought as he drifted between wakefulness and sleep was how much he loved his boyfriend, and how thankful he was to have him, and as he waited for his return he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
